THE MALIGNANT CONTINUES!
by Darkpyra
Summary: The Continuation of The Malignant! This is Pyra, by the way. Sorry you guys! I lost my password and my e-mail got shut down! Well, enjoy!


Heya y'all! this is Pyra. except that my previous e-mail shut it self down and I forgot my password and ect... Sorry! ^^;;;  
  
Yami: -_-;;;  
  
( It's not my fault! anywho, I'm continuing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
"Come on! We've wasted enough time here already!" Yami Bakura snarled and Yugi almost stepped  
  
back a pace. Almost. He couldn't ruin this. He glared malignantly.  
  
"Thy trespassing shal be thy downfall. Thy betrayal shalt be thine banishment."  
  
"Say what? The last thing I need right now is a crazy pharaoh's hikari. GET OVER HERE."  
  
"Thee shall meet thy downfall and vanquishment."  
  
"Now I SAID-" Yami Bakura stopped as Yugi's eyes turned a dark emerald and sapphire color and the  
  
sky behind him darkened visibly.  
  
"The desert's sands are the Sands of Time and for all erternity thou shalt be bound." Yugi chanted. He  
  
swept down to lift up a handful of sand. At this point Yami Bakura was becoming. unsure. Yugi started  
  
chanting in some unknown language as he spun around, slowly letting the sand slide through his fingers.  
  
"Get over here!" Yami Bakura shouted, his enragement outdoing his lack of confidence. He stepped to  
  
grab Yugi and Yugi spun, throwing the sand into Yami Bakura's eyes.  
  
"AH!" WHY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU LITTLE SON OF A B!TCH I'LL-" Yugi  
  
snatched the Millenium Puzzle and the Millenium Ring from around Yami Bakura's throat, the cords  
  
breaking.  
  
"Yes! It worked!" Yami exclaimed as he suddenly emerged from the Puzzle.  
  
"Am I still alive?" Ryou asked timidly as he materialized.  
  
"Yeah, we all are," said Yugi with a relieved sigh.  
  
"It's not over yet," Yami reminded him. He turned to Yami Bakura. "Wel shall have a Shadow Duel, if I  
  
win-"  
  
"GODDAMN THE @*#$&%@($% SHADOW GAMES!!!!!" Screamed Yami Bakura as he lunged at  
  
Yami, sight recovered, with a sword of darkness that he had summoned suddenly.  
  
"Ah!" Yelped Yami as he barely dodged the wicked blade.  
  
"Ryou! Catch!" Yugi tossed over the Millenium Ring. Ryou swirled and his hands closed on it. Ryou  
  
and the Millenium Ring started glowing bright golden yellow. Everyone, including Yami Bakura, stopped  
  
to stare.  
  
"What the.?" Yugi and Yami murmered at the same moment. Ryou's eyes had turned gold. Gold  
  
shines reflected off of his hair. Yami gaped, then he noticed Yugi.  
  
"huh.?" Yugi looked down at the glowing Millenium Puzzle, oblivious to the fact that he, too, was  
  
glowing. Yugi and the Millenium Puzzle reflected stunning sapphire. Yugi's eyes aquired a glazed look for  
  
a moment before they turned penetrating, twilight blue. A symbol appeared on his forehead. It was the  
  
glowing symbol of an upsidedown triange. Yami turned to see that Ryou had upon his forehead a symbol of  
  
a circle with five offbranching spikes hanging down. The glowing due rejected their Millenium items in  
  
unison and took a synchronized step forward. Yami Bakura backed up a step. Still seeming one being, the  
  
two summoned blades that shone as brilliant as suns. Yugi's was sapphire. Ryou's was gold.  
  
"Haen ban sirre. Be now Banished." They said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami Bakura's eyes rolled back into his head as  
  
tendrils from the two swords of light encompassed him. Ryou and Yugi stepped again, Ryou faltered a  
  
moment before the two struck down Yami Bakura with a blinding flash of two lights. Yami shielded his  
  
eyes and his vision returned slowly. Ryou did not look well.  
  
"Saphaeryn, what evil ails thou?" Yugi asked in a strange sort of tone.  
  
~What's going on?~ Yami thought. Ryou fainted.  
  
"Saphaeryn!" Yugi called, eyes widened with startlement and disbelief.  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi turned and when he way Yami, a blank look came into his glazed eyes and he indeed  
  
looked faint.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami stepped towards his hikari in worry. Yugi gasped and whistered-  
  
"Dherun!" Yami touched Yugi's arm and Yugi's eyes rolled back as he screamed. Yugi then passed out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And that's not all, either!  
  
Yami: I thought that this was supposed to be a final chapter though,  
  
So? That's okay! I got inspiration while I wrote!  
  
Yami: -_-;;; (unenthusiastically) oh joy.  
  
:'( you don't like my story???  
  
Yami: umum ^^;; sure! What happens next??  
  
Well, we get to find out what's going on with the whole glowy thing giong on and why your presence hurt  
  
your hikari.  
  
Yami: He doesn't like me anymore!!! :'(  
  
No no! That's not it at all! Well, you'll see soon! And by the way, IDON'TOWNYUGIOH! 


End file.
